The long range goal of this program is to study the transcriptional (DNA dependent RNA synthesis) controls and translational (messenger RNA dependent protein synthesis) controls during cancerous growth. For this study, a mouse plams tumor (Myeloma, MOPC 41A), has been chosen. We propose to use this system for studying the mechanism underlying the cancerous proliferation.